Kisses In The Ocean
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: The Marauders are on holiday, and Sirius and Remus share a special moment together. Remus/Sirius slash FLUFFINESS.


**Written for 'The Star Challenge' for the star _Polaris. _I used the prompt 'write about Remus Lupin'.  
**

* * *

**Kisses In The Ocean**

_'What sounded like a waterspray echoing a million times off the walls of the Earth; Crickets in the calm bushes. Drowning out everything. They could no longer hear the waves rushing up the sandy beach. The only sign of the ocean nearby was the refreshing spray of the salty water, kissing their skin pleasantly in the scorching sun. Their eyes were closed – nothing could be more peaceful or tranquilising'_

"What's that you're writing?" called Sirius as he trudged through the soft white sand towards Remus, who was lounging on a nearby sun-bed. Remus quickly snapped his notebook shut and stuffed it under his bag.

"Nothing," he replied, giving Sirius a radiant smile and sitting up straight on his sun-bed.

"Oh, come on," Sirius said as he reached where Remus was sitting. "Show me."

"It's nothing interesting," muttered Remus, averting his eyes to James and Lily, who were playfully splashing each other in the sea. His view was obscured by Sirius' face appearing right in front of him, a pout shadowing his features elegantly.

"Please," Sirius said, eyes getting bigger and bigger. Remus rolled his eyes and grudgingly pulled out the notebook, tossing it at Sirius. He cast him a warning glance.

"Don't laugh," he said. "I was just writing a sort of short story."

"Would _I_ laugh?" Sirius asked, a smiled playing on his lips.

"You would," Remus said.

"Never at you," said Sirius softly, opening the notebook. He gasped and smiled – the first page was an extremely realistic-looking sketch of James and Lily, arms around each other's necks and loving smiles on their faces.

"Rem," Sirius said in amazement. "This picture is wonderful."

"It's not really," Remus mumbled with reddening cheeks. Sirius turned the page and his smile grew as he saw the sketch of Peter standing in the shade of the trees with two ice-creams in his hands – there was a jolly smile on his face.

"Looks like a photograph," Sirius said. "You got him perfect – oh, _wow_! Even that freckle near his belly-button!"

Remus laughed. "How could I forget it? It's the only part of him that isn't sunburnt."

"True, true," Sirius said, flipping over the page and smirking. "Ah," he said. "Now who's this insanely sexy guy supposed to be?"

"Haven't a clue," Remus said, smiling and leaning over to look at his sketch of Sirius, who was depicted standing in the sea. The sea reached just below his waist, where Remus had drawn his torso upwards; toned, bronze skin amplified gloriously. His hair was falling into his eyes, which were shining mischievously, and there was a handsome grin plastered on his face.

"Rem, this is amazing," Sirius said finally, after examining the picture again and again.

Remus blushed and smiled. "Thanks," he mumbled, meeting Sirius's grey eyes for a second and then glancing down at his hands. He heard Sirius turn the page, and watched as his eyes scanned over the text he'd written. He was relieved when Sirius smiled and handed him the book back.

"It was beautiful," he said. "You're really good at this arty-stuff. You should be proud."

Remus grinned. "Really?" he said.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "Don't ever give it up."

"I won't," said Remus. There was a short silence while they both stared out at the glistening sea.

"You're not coming in?" Sirius asked.

"No," said Remus.

"Why not?"

"I don't want people to see them," Remus whispered.

"See what?"

"My... _scars."_

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "They look awesome!"

"They look gross," Remus answered dryly. "I'll have everyone staring at me."

"No no no, my dear friend," said Sirius. "You see, with me in the water, nobody'll _want_ to look at you. _I'm_ the eye-candy here." He winked and Remus smiled.

"I'll go in with my shirt on," said Remus, after much contemplation. Sirius gave him a toothy grin and wrenched him up from his sun-bed, pulling him towards the rushing sea.

"Ah! Hot!" Remus exclaimed as his feet made contact with the blazing hot white sand.

"I know I am," said Sirius shrugging. "Now, let's go."

Remus rolled his eyes and allowed Sirius to guide him to the sea.

"Come on," Sirius said, walking into the sea easily. Remus dipped his toes in and pulled them out immediately.

"Too cold," he said, turning to go back to his sun-bed.

"Hey! Rem! Come back here, you wuss!"

"Sirius," Remus whined. "It's too cold."

"Just stand near me," Sirius said. "My hotness will radiate off me... you'll feel so much warmer."

He said it with so much seriousness that Remus couldn't help laughing. "You're so full of yourself," he said as he stuck his foot back into the cold water hesitantly.

He let out an embarrassingly girly yelp as he was pulled, head-first into the sea. Salt water crept into his eyes as it flooded his throat. Struggling against Sirius' firm grip, he flailed around restlessly until finally, Sirius let go of him– the sight of his annoyingly triumphant friend put a malicious smirk on his face.

With all of his strength, Remus skimmed the water, praying Sirius viciously. Spluttering, Sirius returned the gesture, splashing Remus playfully. Remus laughed as he splashed Sirius back, and the fight continued for another ten minutes until they both gave up from excessive laughter.

"Hey! Padfoot! Moony! We're leaving now!" called James from the shore.

"Coming!" replied Sirius, wading through the shallow water, with Remus right behind him.

"Hey there," came a flirty female voice. Remus and Sirius both turned to look for the source of the voice, meeting the sparkling brown eyes of a slim, orange-skinned, brunette Muggle girl in a skimpy bikini. She was playing with a strand of hair, while batting her eyelashes crazily – a stupid smile was occupying her heavily made-up face while a long trail of mascara ran down her streaky cheek. With a side-ways glance at Sirius, Remus spoke.

"Er... hi..." he said uncertainly. She cast him a hard glare.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," she said coldly, looking him up and down snobbishly. "I don't associate with tramps."

Remus blushed and made to turn away, but Sirius grabbed him.

"Excuse me," he said to the girl.

"Yeah babe," she replied, with the stupid grin returning to her face.

"What's your name?" he asked. She looked positively delighted at this question.

"I'm Charlotte," she said. "But you can just call me Char." She leaned forwards so that her overly large breasts were inches from Sirius' disgusted face. "And what would _your_ name be, babe?"

"It's Sirius," he replied, backing away. "And... _Char_... don't call him tramp. Have you seen yourself? You look like an orange with hair!"

"D'you like oranges, then?" she asked, obviously un-phased by his comment.

"I _hate _them," Sirius replied. "The very thought of them makes me sick. You want some advice? Next time you want to flirt with a guy, get a _real_ tan, wipe the layers of _muck_ off your face, don't stick your fake boobs in people's faces, and wipe that bimbo smile off your ugly face. You know, I bet if you did all of that, you'd actually look pretty!"

She blinked, raised a hand to her mouth a gasped. "I _am_ pretty!"

"Nah, you're repulsive," said Sirius. "And that's just on the outside. You have an ugly personality. No guy would want to date you. I suggest you leave us alone – you wouldn't want me to break your precious nose job now, would you?"

The girl ran off crying, leaving Sirius and Remus standing alone in the sea.

"Bloody slut," muttered Sirius angrily. Remus sniggered.

"You were a little harsh," he said.

"_Harsh_? Just you wait! If we see her again, you'll see _harsh_."

"You shouldn't," said Remus. "Just forget it."

"But she called you a tramp!" said Sirius loudly.

"It doesn't matter, Sirius," Remus whispered.

"No," said Sirius. "I won't have it!"

Remus sighed and tuned out. He focused more on the fact that Sirius had liked his drawings.

"-_NOT A TRAMP_!" shouted Sirius. "You're an amazing person! You're a kind, warm-hearted, good-natured, loyal, honest, pure person. I wouldn't swap you for the world."

Remus had tuned back in, and the words touched his heart, bringing a smile to his face and a blush to his cheeks.

"You mean that?" he croaked, staring up at Sirius hopefully. Sirius smiled back, making Remus's heart flutter uncontrollably.

Sirius smiled. "Of course I mean it, Rem." He grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Remus's mind was going crazy. Sirius was kissing him! No way, this couldn't be real...

But it was.

Remus kissed back, feeling the electricity pulse between them. He moved his hands up to tangle in Sirius's hair and let himself melt into Sirius's arms as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Everything about the kiss was so unbelievably perfect and wonderful and mind-blowing.

When they could go no longer without air, they finally parted. Sirius's arms were still around Remus's waist while Remus had his arms hooked around Sirius's neck.

Remus was still so bewildered.

"What was that for?" Remus asked, staring into Sirius's eyes, a smile plastered on his face.

"Because I love you, and nobody insults my Remus."

Remus's heart felt as though it was about to jump out of his chest

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"We can carry on with this when we get back to the hotel," grinned Sirius. "Let's go, Rem."

They walked up the beach to where Lily, James and Peter were packing up their belongings, very obviously _not_ looking at Sirius and Remus. This meant they had seen everything and were pretending they hadn't.

Remus couldn't think clearly; he was overwhelmed by thoughts of Sirius. _Sirius Sirius Sirius_. He wanted Sirius. He _needed_ Sirius. Now. The gorgeous face of his friend swam in his head, grinning and winking at him. Remus couldn't help giggling.

Sirius glanced over at him with a smile that melted Remus's heart. "What are you laughing about?"

Remus sighed. "You."

Sirius grinned and took Remus's hand. What a wonderful, wonderful day.

**~THE END~**


End file.
